Well They Better Know How to Speak English
by jerilando
Summary: what would you do if you were the only person your age in your community? if the person closest to your age was in their 20's and you're 15? and some very hot guys moved in down the street and saved your life? how 'bout you read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own beyblade

Chapter One

One day, as I was walking down the street, I saw the strangest thing. There were new people moving into my neighborhood. No one ever moved into my neighborhood. I think it's because of how many well-to-do families live here, plus it is very expensive.

I think that there is something weird with these people moving in. They didn't seem to be American, I knew that straight off.

_Well, _I thought, _they better be able to speak English._

they may be weird, but there were certainly some cute boys. Well not boys persay, more like late teens. One had long black hair that was tied in a white cloth and was wearing what appeared to be traditional Chinese dress. He was one of the uber cute ones there. Another had dark blue hair and it was tied in a ponytail and he was wearing a hat over top. He was very loud. He was wearing jeans, a yellow shirt, with a red button shirt over it. Me and loud people do not normally get along. A third one had ear length blonde hair and was rather pale. Not paler than me though. He looked, out of all of them, the most Anglo-Saxon. He was wearing red pants, a yellow shirt, and had another red shirt tied around his waist. The last one was another of the uber cute ones. He had two-toned blue hair that was in a ponytail that came down to his shoulder blades. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, baggy blue pants, (same color as the shirt) and the most weird thing, was that he was wearing a scarf that looked like it was hot and it was hot outside. It was over ninety degrees outside.

There was also a skinny old man and a man that looked to be in his early twenties and had turquoise-ish hair and was tall.

Well, since I was the only one from the neighborhood around, I decided to go over and introduce myself.

When I approach them, no one seems to acknowledge me. In fact, I would say that they were having a fight. The guy with the hat seemed to be complaining that he was hungry. The others were telling him to shut up and to stop complaining because they would get food when they were done moving stuff and they also didn't know where anything was. I decided to stop them so that they didn't get a bad reputation for fighting in the middle of the street.

"Umm, excuse me," I said in my quiet voice. They didn't seem to hear me. "Umm, excuse me," I said a little louder. All six heads turned towards me, all probably wondering why the fifteen year old girl with wavy shoulder length black hair, and very little of a figure wearing black capris, a black and white striped shirt and black Etnies was talking to them. I'm sure that they had had way hotter girls come up to them.

"Yes, can we help you, young lady?" the old man said.

"Oh, ummm, ummm," I started.

"Well, you know that we don't have all day you know," the boy with the scarf said.

"Kai," the black haired boy said in a reprimanding voice.

"I just came over to tell you that my name is Arianna and I live in the neighborhood, and also, there is a good

restaurant down the road that serves very good food," I said and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! Can we introduce ourselves before you walk off?" the blonde boy asked.

I stopped and turned around. I nodded my head, keeping my head tilted sort of towards the ground so that my tears would not show.

"I'm Max," the blonde boy said. "Mister Grumpy over there is Kai," talking about the two-toned blue haired guy. "The guy with the black hair is Rei," Rei smiled and gave a wave. " The food deprived one is Tyson" hat boy. "The cool old guy is Grandpa, Tyson's grandfather," the old guy smiled big. "And the guy bossing everyone around is Hiro, Tyson's older brother," he gave a slight wave while looking at papers.

"Well, seeing that you guys look like you've been working for a while, would you like to come over to my house to get something to eat?" I asked.

"That would be awesome!" Tyson shouted.

"Well I guess we can take a break to get something to eat," Hiro said.

"Okay, just follow me then. Wait," I stopped suddenly. "What time is it?"

Grandpa looked at his watch, "It's 3:10."

_Crap, I have to be home in five minutes._ "Well we have to be fast, I have to be home soon. It's not far." I started off a sprint, hoping that the guys were following.

I burst through the kitchen door just as the clock turned 3:14.

_Shoo that was close,_ I thought.

The guys come in a few seconds after me.

"Wow!" Tyson shouted. "Your house is huge."

"I know, unfortunately. Well why don't you guys rummage through the fridge and eat what you want while I go take a shower."

I get an agreement of grunts. I chuckled.

I walked into my room, and there he is sitting on my bed.

"I've been waiting for you" he said while pulling me down onto the bed.

_And so it begins again. _I thought, holding my grimaces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour later, I walked back into the kitchen, my hair still wet.

"Sorry I took so long," I said, smiling sheepishly. "I hope you all got everything that you wanted"

"Well, you might need to go grocery shopping today, because Tyson ate almost everything in your fridge," Kai said.

"Oh, its ok. I have a whole 'nother fridge. And if I have to, then I will go."

Matthew walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hello everyone," he said happily. "I'm Matthew, a friend of the family. I've known Arianna since she was born. I was seven at the time. She was so cute," he squeezed my cheeks and I pushed away. "Aaw, she's embarrassed," and he hugged me. I cringed inwardly.

_I hate it when he does that,_ I thought. _He touches me enough as it is._

"So, are there any other people our age around here?" Rei asked.

"No," I said. "I'm the only one."

"Hey," Matthew said indignantly. "What about me?" He made a pouting face.

"You're really not _our_ age, Matt" I said. " You are _seven_ years older than me which me, which makes you about six years older then them, not really our age, and shouldn't you be at work?" I gasped inwardly. _I'm going to get it tomorrow, _I thought.

A _ look_ came over Matt's face for a second, and I was the only one who noticed. _Good,_ I thought.

"Aww, you kidder. But you are right, I do need to go back to work before they notice that I'm not at that board meeting. I'll be in big trouble then." He gave a big smile and left.

"I guess that you guys should be getting back moving your stuff now right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we really do," Kai said.

"Hey Arianna," Tyson said. "How 'bout you come and help us. That way we can get to know each other better and you won't be alone in your big house."

"Hey, that's a good idea," Max said.

"Yeah," Rei agreed.

"Well, if it's okay with everyone, sure," I said.

I looked at Hiro and Mr. Granger to see if was okay and they nodded.

"Okay," I said and smiled a big grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 3

I was helping carry boxes into the house, (and light boxes at that, what do they think I am, some kind of fragile rich girl GRR!), when Rei came over to me.

"This may be none of my business, but I have to ask. Is there anything going on between you and Matthew? It seemed like there was."

My heart pounded. Did he notice the look that Matthew gave me in those brief seconds? A brief panic swept over me.

_Wait,_ I thought, _maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he didn't notice anything._

"Between me and Matthew. Ha!" I scoffed. "EW!"

"Oh okay, I was just wondering," Rei said and he walked over to where Kai was standing.

"Did you hear," Rei whispered to Kai.

"Yeah, complete denial," he said quietly. "Should we do anything?"

"Well, maybe, we should find out what the situation is before we just barge in,"

I saw Kai and Rei talking quietly, and looking over at me, and wondered what they were talking about.

_Hmm, _I thought. _Maybe one of them like me. _I blushed. _Man, now I'm not going to be able to remain calm around them. Every time one of them talks to me, I'm going to blush uncontrollably. _

"Man, why me," I groaned softly.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is short as well. I'm sorry. Thank you for those that have reviewed (dark Alley, whyamidoingthis01, and Innocent Skyangel73) and for those who have read and enjoyed my story. And I'm also sorry if it gets a little corny .. Anyway, on with the story right .

Chapter 4

Night was coming and the beds were not set up yet, so I decided to let them stay at my house for the night.

"Hey, do you guys wanna stay at my house for the night, since there isn't really a place to sleep here?" I asked.

"Sure. It would be a pleasure," Mr. Granger said.

"Yeah, and it would save us the money it would cost to stay the night at a hotel," Hiro said quietly, but I still heard him.

"Well, grab some clothes, and I'll show you to your rooms, and then make dinner, okay?" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Wait, you can cook!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I brought the group over to my house and gave them rooms down the hall from my room, and they better not try anything, or else they will be in for a whole big surprise.

"Okay, what do you guys want to eat? I can make just about anything. I've gone to a bunch of cooking classes."

" How bout roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn," Tyson suggested.

"Yeah and biscuits and strawberry shortcake and ice cream for dessert," I added in.

"That sounds awesome," Max said.

"Sounds delicious," Rei commented.

Mr. Granger and Hiro nodded in agreement.

Kai just remained the same.

I smiled big, and said, "I'll get right to it. You guys can watch T.V. in the living room, or go to the library down the hall, or do anything else that you can find to do while I'm cooking dinner, 'kay." They nodded. "Now out of the kitchen so that you won't be in my way."

Max and Tyson went to watch T.V. (big surprise), Mr. Granger and Hiro went to the library.

"Can I help you in here, Arianna?" Rei asked.

"Sure, I guess you can start on the potatoes. There are some in the fridge."

"Okay, I am at your command," Rei said.

"Oh, stop," I laughed with Rei joining in.

"Can you guys stop laughing and just cook," Kai said irritably.

"Sorry," I said "_Sourpuss_," I whispered.

"I heard that," Kai said.

Rei and I snickered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner's ready people, please head to the dining room," I called down the hallway.

"Hey Arianna, where are your parents?" Tyson asked while we were eating.

I looked down at my food.

"Umm, well….." I started to say, tears building up in my eyes.

"Just spit it out already," Kai said impatiently.

I stood up, slamming my hands down on the table. I looked at Kai, tears streaming down my face.

"They're dead, okay," I said quietly. "I was dropped off here when I was really young. I didn't even get a chance to really know them." I ran out of the room and up to mine, slamming the door behind me. I sank to the floor and started crying harder.

"Some hostess I am. After one comment, I run out of the room crying."  
I felt someone hug me from behind and squeeze me tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, as I was reminded about this in a review, when Arianna ran into the room, she did not stop directing in front of the door. What happened was when she ran in, she was carried in farther, because she did not stop right away. And the reason she didn't hear him come in was because she was really self absorbed at the time and not paying attention. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 5

I turned around to see amber eyes looking at me.

"That's not true. You're a great hostess. It's your guests who aren't very polite," he said.

"Thanks Rei," I said, turning completely around and returning the hug.

"No problem. Anytime you need something, you know where I'll be, especially tonight," Rei said with a smile on his face.

I laughed, and wiped away my tears.

" Thanks for cheering me up, I really needed it. Kai just made me so upset and I couldn't handle it."

"Well you should have seen what happened after you left. Everyone was yelling at Kai. Then he stalked out of the room. Probably outside somewhere sulking."

When Rei said that, panic went through my body.

"Kai went outside! That's not good. This isn't a good neighborhood to walk about after dark in."

"It's okay. We'll go out and look for him."

"We have to have more then the two of us. Let's get Max and Tyson, and," in a quiet voice I said, "five flashlights."

Rei laughed, a nice deep sound, "Why do we need five flashlights?"

I looked up sheepishly, and said "Because I'm paranoid."

Rei laughed again and shook his head.

"What's so funny about being paranoid, huh?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Good," I said fake pouty-like.

"Come on, let's go."

"KAI, KAI WHERE ARE YOU?"

The air was filled with shouts.

Kai's P.O.V.

Kai heard the shouts, but they were distant and he couldn't understand who they were for.

_Man, can't a guy get some peace and quiet. And who they hell are thy calling? I hope they find him soon so that they will _shut up.

The voices got closer and Kai could now make out what they were saying,

"Kai, Kai, where are you?" he heard, the voices distraught.

The voices got closer and closer and then he saw five flashlights all going different ways to see if they would hit their target.

"Man, where could he be? This isn't good. Something bad could happen to him if he isn't found soon. And this is all my fault for getting too emotional at dinner," a female voice said.

_That must be Arianna. _

His self guilt was too much for him to handle. It wasn't her fault, it was _his_ fault. He was a complete and total ass.

_I don't deserve friends that will go out and look for me when I'm in one of my moods. I need to apologize._

He wanted until they passed his hiding spot. When they did, he ran up behind Arianna and gave her a big hug.

She screamed. The boys turned around in defense mode, but then saw it was just Kai.

"I'm sorry," he said into Arianna's shoulder. "I don't deserve you guys."

Arianna's P.O.V back to normal

The fierce look that was just in my eyes softened.

I turned around and embraced Kai tightly and he tightened his hug as well.

"That's not true, Kai. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you guys. I mean all you did was ask a question and I got all bitchy and ran out of the room. And I haven't been a good hostess, and I haven't told you the truth about anything," I started talking fast and hysterically.

I heard someone call my name a couple of times, but I paid no attention.

I just kept talking and talking. I told them how my parents died, on a cruise ship when terrorists took it over. My parents were the first ones to start fighting the terrorists, they were big protestors, that's why my grandparents disowned my dad. But they took me in when they were killed. I told them about the rough time I had here being by myself all the time, the closest person to my age being Matthew. I had almost told them about Matthew and what he was doing to me, but I stopped suddenly. Almost like it was a taboo to come out of my mouth. I was so scared of him that I wouldn't dare let it come from my mouth.

"Arianna. Are you okay?" Rei asked.

I shook my head.

"What is it? You can tell us," Max said.

I shook my head harder and started shaking.

"Guys, stop it. Apparently she doesn't want to say anything, so don't make her," Kai said.

I looked up at Kai and smiled, he was still hugging me.

And speak of the devil, Matthew came around the corner with a flashlight and Hiro and Mr. Granger.

"Well, well, well, aren't you two just the cutest of couples," Matthew said with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Are you okay dude?" Tyson asked.

"Do not address me with such a vulgar and common term. I am way above that term."

_Whoa, what got into him, _Rei thought. _He seemed so nice earlier. I wonder what pushed his buttons._  
"Arianna, you have to come with me. Your grandparents called me saying that they couldn't get a hold of you and asked me if I could find you and make sure you were safe. So come on little lady, it's time to go to your room."

"Hey Arianna, are you going to let him talk to you like that?" Rei whispered to me.

"Yeah, he's like a big brother to me, and he's just trying to protect me," I lied. _Man if only people knew how many times I had used that line._

"Okay then, let's go then,"

We all headed back to my house. If only I knew what was going to be in store for me and who was going to help me stop it forever.

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. I didn't have internet for a while, so I wasn't able to do anything. I hope you guys enjoyed and that it isn't getting too corny see ya


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm here with another chapter. Does anyone else hate being the smart kid in the class? And having people around always ask for answers, and an annoying kid behind you who always shakes your desk? well anyway, for my bday present to myself, I decided to post a chapter. hope you all enjoy oh and this is a short chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Chapter 6

When we got back to my house, I said goodnight and went to my room. I had had too much excitement for one night. I didn't know that I would have a visitor in a couple of hours, so I went to sleep.

A couple of hours later, I was awakened by the door closing. I pretended to still be asleep. The person that had come into my room sat down on the bed next to me and started stroking my hair. Then the hands grabbed my wrists, and slowly and carefully, put something cold around them, and I realized that they were handcuffs. Same went to my ankles. They were chained to the bed posts.

I felt a breath near my ear.

"You're going to pay a lot tonight. I'm gonna make sure you're in tears by the time I'm done with you for what you've done."

My eyes shot open.

"Oh, so you are awake," the voice came again. I still couldn't see who it was, but I had a pretty good guess.

"How dare you act like you are so innocent in front of your friends. You are far from innocent, little girl.."

Tears started falling from my eyes. I definitely knew who it was now. It was Matt. He behavior told me that something was upsetting him earlier, and I now knew what it was, and I was going to pay for it now.

"Aw, so you're crying. Don't worry, this is the least of your worries." He put something in my mouth, I think it was a sock, and then put tape over it.

"Now you can't make any noise, so your little buddies won't be able to help you. Oh, and this is to stop you from shaking the bed."

I felt a needle go into my neck.

"You can't interrupt me now," I heard him say as the world around went black.

Yeah as I said, it's a short chapter, sorry v.v but at least its something for the time being so I hope that you enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Sorry there is a lot of crying in this chapter and sorry it took so long to update. One I sort of had writers block and two I don't have internet at the moment so I'm at my sister's typing it. Well I hope you all enjoy

Chapter 7

Rei's P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly. I sensed that there was something wrong and decided to walk around Arianna's house to see if I could find whatever was sending out this "wrong" aura.

I started in the direction of Arianna's room. I saw Kai walking towards me and then suddenly stop in front of, well, Arianna's room. I hurried towards him and he held a finger to his lips. I raised my eyebrows. He held a finger to his ear and then pointed it at the door. I started listening. Faintly, I could hear crying.

Normal P.O.V.

I was alone again, crying. I had upset him greatly. I don't even know what I did. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my head into my pillow.

_Well, _I thought, _I better go and find out what the damage is…_

I got up to head to the bathroom and rubbed my neck, it stung.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see two faces.

"Rei…..? Kai……" I said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Something didn't feel right," Rei said.

I looked at them funny, trying to keep my face from showing what I was feeling. I rubbed my neck again, giving me more weird looks.

"Let me see your neck," Kai demanded.

I knitted my eyebrows. "Why do you want to see my neck?"

"Because…" Kai started.

"Because you gave a painful look when you touched it," Rei said.

Kai walked over to me and moved my hair.

I closed my eyes tight and waited for him to say something. However, I opened my eyes, and it was the exact moment that Kai beckoned Rei over to him to look at my neck as well. I couldn't see Kai's face, but I could see Rei's. His eyes narrowed in anger when he saw the mark that the needle had left.

I lowered my head to hide my tears. A hand came under my chin and lifted my head. My eyes met the amber eyes of Rei, and the crimson eyes of Kai.

Rei took a tissue from the box and wiped my tears away. He then pulled me close and hugged me fiercely.

While Rei was hugging me, Kai started questioning me.

"Why do you have a needle mark on your neck?"

I shook my head.

"Arianna, we need to know so that we can help you."

I shook my head harder, flinging tears.

"Kai," Rei said sternly. "I think that we should leave it alone for now."

"Rei, we can't!" Kai stormed over to the bed and pointed to the handcuffs that were still on the bed. "We need to find out who is doing this, or else Arianna will be forced to go through this. Rei…" Kai stopped for a moment before saying softly. "I think that she is being raped."

I looked up and started panicking. I couldn't stop shaking my head.

"You have no clue what you are talking about." I started saying. "I'm not being raped…" I broke down crying.

Rei hugged me tighter.

Kai stormed over.

"Who's doing it?" he demanded to know. "Who is doing this to you?"

I tried to say who it was, but his name stuck in my throat.

"I can't say," I said quietly.

"Why can't you say? Why can't you say who is doing this terrible injustice to you?"

"Because it won't come out. For some reason, subconsciously, I won't let myself say who it is. I don't understand it." I started sobbing, my tears not stopping.

Rei and Kai started rambling off names of the men that they had met.

Rei, however, noticed me stiffen when one particular name was said.

"Matthew?" Rei said. "Is it Matthew?"

I looked at him with wide eyes that said how did you guess.

"It is! It is Matthew!" Kai raged. "Where ever that bastard is, I will tear him limb from limb, I will rip him to pieces."

I looked up and saw a furious beast in Kai's eyes.

"No, don't do that!" I said.

Rei whispered in my ear, "He doesn't mean it literally. He's just pissed."

I looked down towards the floor, and felt ashamed.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You barely even know me, but you are going to help me, going to protect me?" I started crying again. "I have never had people like you in my life for a very long time." I hugged Rei and Kai tightly.

"Umm, Arianna, I can't breathe." Rei struggled to say.

I let them go, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Rei said. "It was just a joke."

I laughed. I found it hilarious. It was one of those moments, where when you haven't laughed for a long time, or when you have just been crying really hard, and someone says something funny, and you just laugh and laugh and laugh. You just don't know why. And then the people around you give you weird looks. That's what Rei and Kai did, gave me weird looks, and then they joined in.

"Come on, let's go, we are going to need some help doing this," Rei said.

Well I hoped that this went by okay in everybody's eyes. If anyone wants to give me ideas, that would be great or else it will be probably at least another month b4 I feel like writing again. Well happy x-mas, or w/e holiday that you celebrate around this time. Tchao.


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own Beyblade

Chapter 8

Everyone was sitting around my dining room table, looks of disbelief on their faces. They couldn't believe that I let myself be put through this. Their looks of concern and fury made me feel ashamed. They shouldn't feel so responsible, I've only known them for a day, and yet, they are being so nice, and, and protective.

Tears started falling from my eyes.

"Arianna, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Max asked, concerned.

"It's…just…you've only known me for a day, yet,… you are being so nice and are so concerned about me," I said trying to keep my voice from breaking.

Rei hugged me, and said " Of course we are concerned for you, and who cares about knowing each other for only a day. That doesn't matter to real friends. The only thing that matters, is that, we are going to protect you from Matthew, no matter what. We will not let him harm you ever again."

The others nodded after Rei finished.

"You guys, I've never really had friends before. I'm really glad that you guys came along," I said.

"I think its time for a GROUP HUG!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted, running around the table to give me a hug. Max joined him, along with Rei. Kai reluctantly walked over as well and joined in the hug.

"Well you do now, and never forget it," Kai said. "We will always be there for you."

I hugged the four of them tightly back. For some reason, tears would not stop streaming from my eyes. I hadn't cried this much since my parents had died.

"I'm sorry, they just won't stop."

The others just laughed, and patted me on the back, reassuring me that it was ok.

"Ok, what are we going to do about that bastard?" Max asked.

"Yeah, something needs to be done about him." Tyson agreed.

"I think for something like that, you're going to need our help," a voice said from behind the group of five teenagers.

They looked behind them, and saw Hiro and Grandpa Granger.

"We will definitely help in this situation. It's not like you would be able to do too much by yourselves. You'll need adult help." Hiro said, smiling. "I won't let bastards like that get away with things like this."

"Hiro, calm down," Grandpa Granger said. He then directed his attention to Arianna. "Would you be willing to talk to the police about this?"

I thought about it for a bit.

"Mm," I agreed. "Anything to get this to stop."

"Good. Hmm, good thing my best friend is a cop in this area. He'll be over here in a matter of minutes. I had already called him before I asked, I'm sorry, but I felt that I was necessary."

"It's ok, Grandpa Granger. You only had the best interests in mind."

Few weeks later at the court trial.

"The defendant is hereby found guilty of the continuous sexual harassment and rape of Arianna Tolhow. We sentence him to 50 years in prison, no bail."

When the trial was over, I was covered with hugs from everyone, including Hiro and Grandpa Granger.

"You won!" Max exclaimed.

"Congratulations," Rei told me, before leaning towards me. Before I knew it, he kissed me. I turned bright red, and hid my face.

Rei laughed and hugged me.

"I think I'm in love with you," he said.

I looked back at him, and nodded.

"Me too," I replied.

Rei smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

The End

I finally ended the story , and I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Give all thanks to me finishing to the song Kizuna by Kamenashi Kazuya. I was listening to it repeatedly, but it helped. Well anyway. Goodbye for this story, it was a good one, right?


End file.
